El último año
by LovesLivsFics
Summary: Jimmy y sus amigos están en su último año de escuela, y su último año juntos, pero Jimmy ahora es un súper famoso científico y ya no tiene tanto tiempo para ellos. Pero cuando ya parecía que todo estaba en calma, nuestro genio tendrá que enfrentarse a su más peligroso enemigo, el clon malvado, que amenaza con destruir toda su vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**Mi primer fic :-)**

 **Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece!**

Capítulo 1: El éxito de Jimmy

Durante toda la noche, el frío se había apoderado de Retroville, y el viento soplaba fuertemente sobre las cristales de las ventanas. Al invierno le quedaba tan un suspiro, pero aun el frío no se desvanecía. Ya amanece y el sol a penar se asoma. Desde temprano sus habitantes empezaron el movimiento de la ciudad, hacia su lugar de estudio o hacia sus trabajos.

Todos los accionistas habían llegado más temprano que de costumbre a la reunión para no correr el riesgo de perderse el nuevo adelanto que revolucionará el mundo. Desde hace años que este joven ha venido presentando sus inventos que han cambiado en pocos años el modo de vida de las personas. Él es un genio, y a su joven edad ha ganado más premios que cualquier otro a su misma edad, y quizás en toda su vida.

Jimmy ahora tiene 17 años, y ha alcanzado una estura, quizás no igual a la de sus amigos Carl o Sheen, lo suficiente como para no ser catalogado como bajo. Esta mañana se había estado preparando para su presentación a la junta y ya estaba listo. Se había vestido de traje y corbata (siempre lo hacía cuando les presentaba algún nuevo invento a la junta). La señora Neutrón insistió en peinarlo hacia el lado y Jimmy tuvo que ceder con su madre, después de todo, le quedaba poco tiempo juntos antes de que él se marchara. Es por ella, y por sus amigos, que había decidido quedarse en su escuela de siempre y cursar sus grados con normalidad, a pesar de que ya hace tiempo se le había ofrecido ir a la universidad. Además la escuela ya no era tan mala como lo solía ser en la primaria, ahora, gracias a la gran fama que ha logrado en estos últimos años a nivel nacional y mundial, es un chico muy popular, y el directo le da todas la facilidades para ausentarse en horario de clases para asistir a sus obligaciones, que no eran, por cierto, solo lo que se veía.

"Emm" murmuró Jimmy al entrar a la sala de juntas, y al escuchar su voz, todos guardaron silencio "Hola a todos, gracias por venir". A pesar de que ya llevaba varios años haciendo este mismo tipo de presentaciones, siempre sentía un nudo en la garganta y los nervios lo invadían.

"Goddard" dijo dirigiendose hacia su perro robot y le indicó que usara la proyección.

Jimmy tardó aproximadamente una hora en su presentación, y ya terminada él los miró hacia los miembros del consejo para conocer su impresión, y temió. Nadie decía nada. De pronto alguien se paró, y Jimmy pensó lo peor, hasta que el hombre lo aplaudió con una gran sonrisa. Todo salió bien.

Su reloj de muñeca comenzó a sonar y empezó a trasmitir a un mensaje del gobierno:

" _Señor James Neutrón, se le solicita su presencia urgente en la casa de gobierno para una operación muy delicada, después debe reunirse con el presidente de la Nación, ahí se hablarán temas de importancia nacional y mundial. Es muy importante su asistencia a ambas reuniones. Sin otro particular, me despido"_

Jimmy miró a Goddard con una media sonrisa "Supongo que tendremos que ir y averiguar de que se trata ahora"

"Rawww" respondió su perro robótico. "Vamos al autodeslizador, Goddard" dijo Jimmy mientras se dirige hacia la puerta de salida del edificio.

El autodeslizador de Jimmy tenía muchas mejoras que la versión antigua que tenía a los 11 años, y todas estas mejoras se han visto motivadas por la próxima venta al mercado del auto deslisador: _El auto volador, del futuro._ Como se piensa comercializar. En tan solo minutos ya está en Washington para reunirse con personeros del gobierno, y discutir el tema por lo que lo llaman. Ya se ha hecho común que el Gobierno lo llame para discutir problemas que ahora solo él puede resolver, y por supuesto, Jimmy ha notado que el presidente no es tan amable como lo era cuando él era más pequeño. Seguramente piensa que Neutrón a conseguido más poder en su gobierno que él mismo, o al menos, tiene más influencia. En el último tiempo cada problema que ha ocurrido en el país o en el mundo, se le consulta por una solución al joven genio. Jimmy les había dicho que él no era político, sino cientifíco, pero su alto coeficiente intelectual, y sus soluciones por medio de sus inventos, lo han hecho merecedor de una opinión importante de decisión.

Jimmy dejó su autodeslizador afuera de la casa de gobierno y caminó hacia la enorme reja que lo aleja de la mansión. A penas los guardias lo divisaron, le abrieron la reja con un pequeño control remoto. El genio caminó unos pocos pasos hacia el interior, y se mantuvo quiero allí donde estaba. En este momento el camino se comenzó a mover como escaleras electrica y lo llevó hasta el interior del edificio. Él mismo había hecho unas modificaciones a este lugar.

Ya dentro del lugar, unos guardias lo dirigieron hasta la habitación en donde se realizaría la reunión. Jimmy se puso en frente de la puerta y ésta se abrió sola. Y allí estaban todos en una gran mesa hablando animadamente, y en la punta más lejana estaba sentado bastante serio el presidente. Al nota la presencia del joven, todos guardaron silencio y lo miraron. Uno de ellos se paro para saludarlo cordialmenete y le mostró su asiento.

"Gracias" dijo Jimmy mientras tomaba asiento "Bien, y díganme ¿qué es lo que sucede tan urgente? ¿Por qué me llamaron?" dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Es hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria de Retroville y Carl, Sheen, Libby y Cindy se sentaron juntos en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Todos los chicos estaban notoriamente más grande, Sheen es el más alto del grupo, pero mantenía sus rasgos en la cara, ya aun con lo grande que se ve, aun usa una camiseta de UltraLord, aunque con un dibujo más pequeño. Carl, por su parte, pese a que aun es gordo, ya no es tan nerd como antes, y luce un estilo mucho más a la moda. Por su parte, las chicas se había desarrollado bastante en estos años, Cindy es más alta que su amiga, y ahora lleva el pelo suelo, y lo lleva muy largo, casi llegándole hasta la cintura. Libby, por su parte, es más curvilínea que su amiga, y lleva el pelo corto y tiene puesta ropa que ella misma ha diseñado.

Sheen se sentó al lado de Libby y la rodeó con su brazo al rededor de sus hombros. Pero ella lo miró molesta y lo sacó de encima.

"Que pasa mi diosa de chocolate?" dijo Sheen con galantería.

"Pasa que me ha ido horriblemente mal en la mayoría de las materias y ya casi estamos terminando la escuela. Así jamás quedaré en la universidad de moda que quiero ir" dijo Libby como si estuviera haciendo una rabieta infantil y se cruzó de brazos"

"Mejor así, querida. Así te quedarán un año más conmigo" Sheen había repetido un año en secundaría por lo que estaba un año abajo que el resto de sus amigos. Libby lo miró con profundo resentimeinto.

"Yo me quiero ir a la universidad, Sheen!" le gritó Libby y el se calló al instante. Libby miró hacia su otro lado en estaba sentada su mejor amiga Cindy. La rubia estaba machacando con gran odio su comida.

"Cin, y a ti que te pasa?" le dijo a Cindy quien no subió su mirada.

"Nada, a mi que me va a pasar"

"Yo se que es lo que le pasa" dijo Sheen con la boca llena de comida. Libby roló los ojos.

"De verdad, Libs. Preguntame" dijo después de casi atragantarse con un pedazo de carne.

"Ya, está bien. ¿Que le pasa a Cindy?" dijo Libby con calma.

"Le pasa lo mismo que a nosotros con el gordo. Que ya casi no vemos a Jimmy, y la verdad, estamos bastante aburridos. Ya no nos lleva a sus aventuras, y tú no quieres estar todo el día conmigo y Elke está en otro país..."

"No son aventuras" dijo Cindy imitando una voz seria con la cual lo dice Jimmy "son obligaciones".

"Lo que sea" dijo Sheen despreocupado.

"Amiga, no te preocupes por eso" dijo Libby con un movimiento de manos "él siempre ha estado ocupado, y tú lo conoces. Pero es tu novio y eso no cambiará"

"Es que el problema es que lo veo menos aun que antes. Y ni siquiera me cuenta lo que va a hacer. Simplemente aparece a veces, hacemos algunas cosas, y después está ocupado de nuevo"

"Y estás segura que solo eso es lo que te molesta?" dijo Libby mirándola a los ojos. Cindy levantó el rostro y le dio indicaciones con la mano para que se acercara. "Creo que Jimmy podría gustarle otra chica" dijo en voz baja, para que los otros dos no la escucharan. Pero Libby se rio "Estás loca, Cindy"

"No estoy loca, lo he visto hablando con una chica por ese reloj" dijo con una mirada demente.

"Pero es cosa de su trabajo" dijo Libby con tranquilidad.

La verdad que a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, la relación de Jimmy y Cindy siempre ha sido bastante inestable y poco oficial. El gran cambio se había dado hace a penas tres meses atrás, cuando por fin oficializaron su relación. Pero el problema ha sido que justo ahora, Jimmy no está disponible para ella, y Cindy es una chica bastante demandante.

 **Los primeros capítulos van a ser introductorios, así que si lo encuentran un poco lento, les ruego tener un poco de paciencia :)**

 **Por favor, denme su opinión, como ya les dije soy nueva en esto y me gustaría saber lo que piensan!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Pensar en el futuro

Libby estaba sentada en su cama mientras hojeaba una revista de moda y Sheen, su novio, daba vuelta en la silla con ruedas del escritorio de Libby. Ella subió la cabeza y lo miró con fastidio.

"Para de dar vueltas en la silla, Sheen! No dejas concentrarme"

"Concentrarte en qué? si solo estás viendo una revista" respondió Sheen indeferente. De pronto se paró de la silla y se sentó junto a Libby en la cama, junto a donde ella estaba, muy cerca "Yo esperaba que tuviéramos más acción, tú sabes, como la vez pasada" dijo Sheen acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de la morena.

"No Sheen, ahora no!" Ella se lo sacó de encima con un sacudón. Él se paró y volvió a la silla.

"Entonces ¿qué hacemos?" dijo Sheen aburrido mientras volvía a dar vueltas en la silla. Libby roló los ojos "si estás aburrido, puedes irte. Vi contigo toda la tarde el maratón del show de UltraLord en DVD, y ahora yo tengo que pensar en muchas cosas importantes"

"Yo también pienso en cosas importantes" protestó Sheen.

"No se nota. Además yo termino la escuela en dos meses" dijo Libby mientas se paraba de la cama y camina a zancadas por su cuarto, meditabunda "Ay Sheen, dime, sinceramente ¿crees que puedo ser diseñadora?"

"Obvio" dijo con alegría "Eres la mejor que conozco, corazoncito"

"Si, claro, porque soy la única que conoces" dijo desanimada Libby tumbandose en su cama con la cabeza hacia abajo.

"Emm... Libbs?" dijo Sheen interrumpiendo el lamento de Libby. Ella levantó su cabeza molesta "¿Qué pasa?!"

"Cuando te vayas a la universidad... qué va a pasar con nosotros?"

Libby nunca lo había pensado, y a decir verdad, nunca se había imaginado durar tantos años con aquel extraño muchacho, y nunca se había proyectado con él. Es cierto ¿que pasará con ellos?. La verdad es que ella lo quiere, es lindo, dulce, y realmente ha sido feliz con él... pero ¿estará con él por siempre?, no, no lo creo. No se puede proyectar con él, imposible. Además ella se proyecta como un gran diseñadora, en donde convivirá con el glamour y la moda. No puede andar con él a todas partes ¿qué hará él, de todas formas?

"No se Sheen" dijo con suavidad "Eso se verá a su tiempo". Libby acariciaba la cara tiernamente de Sheen, pero en él había una mirada de tristeza, la cual ella supo leer.

"Sheen, yo te quiero, pero solo el destino sabrá que pasará, tú sabes que ir a la universidad, alejarse de casa, de los amigos, de los novios de secundaria, es lo común, es la ley de la vida" dijo Libby, aun acariciandolo. Pero él no estaba satisfecho, y es claro, él no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que ella no se proyectaba con él, y Sheen sintió una punzada en el pecho, su amada no lo quería como él a ella.

"Libby, mejor te voy a dejar sola para que pienses en tu futuro. Iré a ver al gordo. Quizás que le esté haciendo a su peluche de llama" dijo Sheen mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la habitación de Libby. Ella lo miró con tristeza "Sheen, ¿estás enojado conmigo?"

Él se volteó, pero no la miró a los ojos "No, Libbs", dijo mientras dejaba el cuarto. Libby sintió que un frio recorrió su cuerpo ¿de verdad quería dejar de ver a Sheen? No lo quería lastimar, ella de verdad lo quiere...

Libby se dirigió hacia su cómoda en donde estaba su teléfono celular y le marcó Cindy

"Hola, Cin ¿Cómo andas? ¿qué haces?" dijo mientras miraba una revista de moda de hombre.

"Varias cosas" dijo con energía la rubia "Estudio para el examen final, practico mis lanzamientos de básquet, planeo mi fiesta de cumpleaños 18, y lo más importante, espío a Jimmy con los binoculares. Tu sabes que ha estado un poco ausente, y quiero saber que hace. Ah, y también estoy en el curso para tener mi licencia de conducir"

"Oh" dijo Libby sorprendida que su amiga pudiera hacer tantas cosas a la vez, y no quiso saber cómo podía practicar sus lanzamientos de basquet en su habitación. "Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo"

"El tiempo es valioso. Y más aun que nos queda solo unos meses en Retroville" dijo Cindy.

"Si, y eso el lo que me atormenta"

Cindy se sorprendió de escuchar eso "¿Qué? Ir a la universidad, independizarte, llevar una vida alocada conmigo en Nueva York te atormenta?" dijo Cindy con una media sonrisa.

"Es que amiga, lo estamos viendo muy superficialmente. Dime, ¿que pasará con nuestros novios? Estaba pensando... qué haré con Sheen?"

"Ya es hora que te deshagas de él, Libbs. No puedes estar con ese perdedor toda la vida"

"Tú no entiendes, ¿Y qué harás con Jimmy? Supongo que ya es hora que te deshagas de él" dijo Libby, claramente irónica tras la respuesta de la rubia.

"Libby, Neutrón es un genio, se puede teletransportar hacia donde estoy, puede hacer mil cosas. Yo no dejaré de verlo" dijo Cindy con gran seguridad.

"Cindy, entiende. Nuestras vidas, la que hemos estado llevando todos estos años, se está acabando. Lo más seguro es que yo no quede en la universidad que quiero contigo en Nueva York, no tengo las calificaciones. Por lo que lo más seguro que ya no nos veamos. Tampoco creo que veamos más a los chicos. Todos vivirás sus vidas. Y Jimmy ya está llevando su propia vida ¿lo olvidas? Ya casi nunca lo vez. Lo más seguro que en la universidad, o en cualquier otro sitio él se encontrará otra chica que vaya en el mismo sentido que él. Y eso sería lo más normal, eso es lo que pasa en la vida. Casi nadie se queda con su novio de secundaria..."

Cindy no lo había pensado, y sintió como un puñar la atravesaba. ¿Para que la había llamado Libby? ¿para mortificarla? Libby supo al instante que había ido demasiado lejos diciendole eso a Cindy. Ella no tenía la culpa de todos sus pensamientos y problemas.

"Qué sugieres?" dijo de pronto Cindy molesta. Por el tono de la rubia, Libby supo que tenía que hablar antes que Cindy.

"Perdón, Cin. Es que ando un poco nerviosa" dijo Libby tratando de calmar las aguas "Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, amiga...Como el de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Esto tiene que ser algo que nadie jamás olvidará"

Cindy sonrió a su pesar

"Es verdad. Esto tiene que ser lo mejor que verán en sus miserables vidas" respondió Cindy "Y obviamente necesito la ayuda y asesoría de la más fashion y con más estilo y gusto (después de mi, obvio) de toda la ciudad ¿Me ayudarás? Recuerda que mi cumpleaños es justo antes de la fiesta de graduación, y vamos a tener que competir con eso... por cierto, no he llevado a Neutrón a comprarse un traje que convine con mi vestido" Cindy dijo esto último como para sí misma "¡Ya lo compré Libbs, es hermoso! si no salgo reina con esta basura, no se que lo hará"

"Pensé que yo te haría el vestido, hasta te tomé las medidas!" protestó con resentimiento Libby

"Amiga, de verdad lo siento" dijo Cindy avergonzada "Pero es que estaba en el Centro Comercial con mi mamá, y lo vi. Era lo más hermoso que visto en la vida, y habría sido un sacrilegio no comprarlo. Cuando lo veas, lo entenderás"

"Más te vale que sea hermoso" suspiró Libby.

Sheen estaba triste, salió de la casa de Libby cabizbajo, y caminó en la oscuridad de la noche lentamente, mientas pensaba en Libby. Era realmente triste darse cuenta que se estaba acabando su historia con Libby ¿Cómo se le podría haber pasado por la mente que su maravillosa reina querría estar con él para siempre? Era tan obvio. Siguió su paso lento hasta llegar a la casa de Carl y tocó el timbre. Ese gordo haría alguna tontería y le subiría el humor. La señora Whizzer abrió la puerta. "Hola Sheen, supongo que quieres ver a Carl"

"Si, señora Wheezer. Me gustaría ver al Go... a Carl"

"Sube, está en su habitación. Pronto les llevaré bocadillos" Sheen recordó la comida que les gusta comer ahí, y rezó para no tener que comerla. Solo era comida que Carl podría comer, gordo asqueroso...

"Gordo asqueroso!" exclamó Sheen al ver a Carl subiendose la camiseta frente a la computadora "¿Que rayos haces?"

Sheen había abierto la puerta sin preguntar, y se había pillado a Carl en una posición que preferiría no haber visto.

"Sheeeennn" gritó Carl avergonzado "Por qué no tocaste la puerta!"

"Es que no sabía que eras tan raro, aun más que yo!" dijo Sheen, ahora entrando de lleno en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él. Sheen se acercó lentamente hacia su gordo amigo, y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, corrió a Carl de lo que fuera que estaba tapando, y se topo con la cara de Elke, su novia extranjera, en la computadora. "Qué crees que le hacías a la pobre Elke, gordo pervertido? No ves que la traumatizarás de por vida y no querrá ser más tu novia por distancia?! La única oportunidad de tener novia, arruinada!"

"Sheeennn! Eso no es verdad! Elke quería" dijo Carl, y lo último con una tenue sonrisa.

"Qué? Está loca?" gritó Sheen. Después se dirigió hacia la computadora y le habló a Elke "¿Estás loca? ¿En qué estás pensando?! Es Carl!"

"Ey, ella me quiere tal como soy" dijo Carl "Además estabamos hablando cosas importantes sobre nuestro futuro..."

"Otro más que piensa en su futuro..."

"Con Elke nos vamos a Sudamérica a estudiar en cuanto termine la escuela, y después haremos un criadero de llamas" dijo Carl mientras veía la sonriente cara de Elke a través de la pantalla

"¿Qué?! Te irás!?" chilló Sheen.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Yolotsin Xochitl: Gracias por tus comentarios! :-) La verdad es que no quedé muy satisfecha con el primer capítulo, pero espero que los siguientes estén mejores.**

 **Yin17: Qué bueno que te haya gustado !**

 **Gracias a los que estén siguiendo la historia, y espero la disfruten.**

 ****Siempre es importante recalcar que Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El retorno del clon malvado

Esta noche no sabe como podrá dormir. La palabras de Libby le habían llegado y no podía dejar de pensar en que haría con Neutrón. Es verdad lo que ella decía, ya casi nunca lo veía, él ya está haciendo su vida... Y justo en ese preciso momento, cuando se encontraba en la más profunda indagación de sus pensamientos, entra volando por la ventana el joven genio.

Cindy al verlo, después de recuperarse de la impresión de su repentina llegada, se volteó y le dio la espalda como clara muestra de enojo.

"Oh, estás aquí. Dime Neutrón ¿Qué pasa? Como ya nunca te veo supongo que tiene que haber alguna razón para venir a verme"

"Ay no seas así, Cin" dijo Jimmy mientras la tomaba por lo hombros "Yo ya te he explicado que estoy más ocupado que antes, por todo esto de..."

"Ya se, ya se. Me lo has dicho un montón de veces" dijo Cindy, ahora dirigiéndose directamente a los azules ojos de su novio genio "Pero quiero que me des un poquito, aunque se algo de prioridad, sabes"

Cindy lo miró atentamente, y no supo explicarse por qué seguía con él, pudiendose buscar alguien como Nick. Aunque pensándolo mejor, es claro: es Neutrón, y sea lo que sea, lo ama. No puede dejar que toda su vida gire en torno a él. Y tenía que admitirlo, no hay nadie en el mundo que se comparé con Neutrón, nadie. Y cada vez que lo ve, y produce un cosquilleo en el estomago. Y le gustaría no sentir lo que siente por él.

Él se acercó a ella, y la beso. Cindy sintió sus cálidos labios, y se le olvidó toda la molestia hacia él, aquella que la había mortificado durante todo él día

"¿Cómo puedes decir que no te tengo como prioridad?. Llegue hace unos instantes, y te vine a ver. Y ahora..." temió la reacción de lo que diría ahora "me tengo que ir..."

"¿Irte? Pero si acabas de llegar, Neutrón!" dijo Cindy frunciendo el ceño "¿Qué rayos tienes que hacer ahora?"

"Tú sabes" dijo con un rápido movimiento de manos "un invento que tengo que presentar mañana..."

"¿Mañana? O sea que mañana tampoco irás a la escuela..."

"Oh, si iré" dijo seriamente "La presentación la tengo a la tarde"

"Ah, bueno" dijo Cindy un poco más satisfecha, se acercó a él, y lo besó. Él le sonrió "Es hora de irme, Cindy" dijo mientras se elevaba por el cielo, cruzando la calle por los aires, y entrando directo a su cuarto. "Ay, se me olvidó hablarle de ir a comprar el traje..." susurró Cindy para sí misma.

Ya han pasado varios años desde que Jimmy había visto por última vez a su clon malvado. Suponía que lo había derrotado y como no se había presentado nunca más en su vida, pensó que ya se había deshecho de él. Pero estaba equivocado. Jimmy malvado había jurado que volvería, y lo va a cumplir. Esta vez logrará destruir a Neutrón, no fallaría. El clon malvado había logrado escapar y volver a la tierra para así vigilar a Jimmy, y esta vez no cometería errores, por lo que debería pensar bien cómo lo hará y planearlo bien. Después de todo, él también es Jimmy Neutrón.

El clon había escuchado toda la conversación de Neutrón con Cindy. De hecho, había estado vigilándolo durante semanas para así conocer todo lo que hace, y así, apoderarse de todo. Y lo que había visto le parecía, por lo bajo, fascinante. Jimmy ya no era el niño santurrón que había visto por última vez, ahora es exitoso e importante. Con una gran influencia en todo el mundo, y todo esto es irresistible para el clon malvado. ¡Todo el caos que podría ocasionar con ésto! Pero el modo de acción ahora tenía que ser diferente, y por primera vez en su vida clonada, hará un plan y no solo buscará el mal espontáneo. Después de todo, Neutrón era un genio, y más ahora que había crecido... hay que esperar.

* * *

Es otro día que comienza. Cindy por fin había conseguido irse con Jimmy a la escuela en el autodeslizador, y después de todo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer, es decir, son vecinos y novios. En cuanto llegaron miles de ojos se posaron sobre ellos, sobre él en realidad. Jimmy Neutrón es extremadamente famoso, y como siempre estaba ocupado, asiste poco a clases, y su llegada es una gran noticia para todos. Pero a Cindy no le gustaba toda esta atención hacia él, porque a pesar de que lo ama, aun no supera que él sea más popular y exitoso que ella. Aunque por otro lado el haber llegado juntos le daba la oportunidad de que todos en la Preparatoria supieran que ella es su novia, la novia del famoso Jimmy Neutrón. Por esta razón Cindy pretendió ser bastante evidente en ello cuando se aferró a su mano durante todo el camino a la puerta de entrada, con la clara intensión de marcar territorio, y claro, también la haría subir su popularidad.

"Ya Cindy, me estás cortando la circulación" dijo finalmente Jimmy cuando ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la clase de Jimmy

"A cierto, perdón" respondió Cindy mientras lo liberaba de su mano. Jimmy le sonrió "Nos vemos en el almuerzo"

"Eso espero" dijo Cindy con sombría seriedad.

Jimmy entró al salón, y haciendo caso omiso a todas las miradas sobre él, se dirigió hacia un sitio al costado de la ventana, junto a su amiga Libby. Ella volteó al ver que alguién se había sentado a su lado, y le sonrió a Jimmy

"Ey, hola Jimmy, el desaparecido"

Jimmy roló los ojos "¡Ahora todos me van a decir eso!"

"Ay, tranquilo, Jimmy. No me tienes que decir nada a mi" dijo con tono alegre.

"Pero... me gustaría pedirte un consejo, tú sabes, como amigo de Sheen..." dijo en voz baja ya que acababa de entrar el anciano profesor de historia.

Jimmy volteó los ojos disimuladamente hacia ella "Dime..."

"Qué piensas que pasará con Sheen ahora que todos nos iremos?... Él se quedará solo acá. Y tú sabes, yo me tengo que ir..." susurró Libby

Jimmy se mordió el labio "No se, no lo había pensado, en realidad. Habría que ver que tiene pensado hacer, o sea, tiene un año aun"

"Si, Jimmy" dijo libby con un tono preocupado en su voz "Pero se quedará solo, y yo... no me puedo quedar con él"

"¿Qué pensará hacer después? Libby, yo no he podido estar mucho con los chicos, por eso pensaba que tú sabrías que es lo que pretende hacer después de acabar la escuela..."

"No tiene idea..."

"Pero Libby, dime algo: ¿Piensas seguir con Sheen?" preguntó Jimmy mirándola a los ojos. Ella dudó.

"No lo se. Es que me tengo que ir, Jimmy. Y tú también, y Carl, y Cindy, todos. Es dificil continuar una relación cuando se toman caminos tan diferentes"

Jimmy guardó silencio un segundo "Supongo que tienes razón". Pero Sheen estaría devastado.

En ese momento se acercó a ellos el maestro.

"Señor Neutrón ¿Usted cree que por ser conocido voy a tener trato especial con usted? Porque si no le interesa esta clase, la puerta es ancha. Y lo mismo va para usted, señorita Folfax..."

Jimmy lo miró con odio, no soportaba cuando le sacaban en cara su fama por cualquier cosa, pero se controló, y solo se limitó a responder "Lo siento, señor" con los dientes apretados.

Libby tenía razón. Él mismo ya tiene planes bastante alejados de sus amigos y familia, y a decir verdad, no había tiempo para nada, ni nadie más... Quizás es hora de empezar a decir adiós.

* * *

Hace tan solo un momento había comenzado el entrenamiento de básquet de la escuela, y el entrenador, un hombre bastante corpulento que lleva colgando de su cuello un silbato, ordenó a las chicas del equipo que les mostrara sus tiros. En menos de un segundo, Cindy ya estaba en el primer lugar de la fila que se había formado, con un aire de triunfo.

"Bien, Vortex" dijo él, con cierto tedio en su voz. Ya no era emocionante verla jugar, siempre lo hace bien, y hace que las demás se cohíban "Muéstrame lo que tienes..." dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Si, entrenador" respondió ella con una gran sonrisa. De inmediato se dirigió a la red y saltó para encestar de forma espectacular. Las demás chicas la aplaudieron con desgana y se escuchó murmullos casi imperceptibles sobre lo mucho que le gusta llamar la atención. El entrenador no hizo mayor comentario.

"¡Siguiente!"

Mientras las demás chicas practicaban se había aglomerado un montón de muchachas de noveno grado detrás de unos arbustos.

"Que rayos...?" exclamó el entrenador mientras se dirigía al lugar "¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes ahí? Esto es un entrenamiento..." De inmediato las chicas se movieron hacia a un lado, dejando al descubierto a Jimmy Neutrón, quien a decir verdad tenía un aire distinto. Cindy al verlo a lo lejos corrió hasta donde Jimmy se encontraba.

"¡Jimmy!" dijo Cindy con un tono de emoción contenido, y al mismo tiempo sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me viniste a ver practicar?"

Él la miró desafiante. "No, me temo que estás equivocada" respondió con arrogancia "Estaba aquí hablando con las chicas, están muy lindas ¿sabes?"

El color volvió al rostro de Cindy y se sintió ardiendo de rabia. Sus compañeras disimularon una sonrisa "¿Disculpa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

No se movió ningún músculo de la arrogante expresión en la cara de Jimmy "¿Qué a caso estás sorda?". Las demás personas estaban asombrados ante la actitud de Jimmy. Cualquiera en su lugar habría huido con tan solo ver la expresión de odio de Cindy.

Cindy simuló tranquilidad y se acercó lentamente a Jimmy, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, y con los ojos que casi parecía fuego, miró a los indiferentes ojos azules de Jimmy "¡Vete! ¡Ahora! ¡No te quiero ver cerca mío!"

"Ay, por el amor de Dios" exclamó ansioso el entrenador "¿Ya terminaron? quiero seguir con el entrenamiento, si no les molesta..."

* * *

El timbre acaba de sonar, lo que significa el término la tediosa clase de historia. Jimmy y Libby tomaron sus cosas y la guardaron en sus bolsos. "¿Qué harás ahora Jimmy? ¿Te tienes que ir o te quedarás con nosotros al almuerzo?" preguntó Libby mientras salían del salón.

"Comeré con ustedes. No tengo ningún compromiso hasta la tarde, y me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis amigos" respondió Jimmy haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que se posaban sobre él mientras caminaban por el pasillo en camino a la cafetería "Además que se lo prometí a Cindy. No quiero que se enoje, tú sabes..."

"Si, ya se lo que quieres decir"

Se fueron conversando durante el camino hacia la cafetería. Jimmy abrió la puerta y alcanzó a divisar a sus amigos sentados en la mesa de al fondo. Sheen y Carl estaban discutiendo como de costumbre, y Cindy estaba comiendo con el ceño fruncido sin decir una palabra.

"Cindy aún no supera tener que sentarse con Sheen y Carl en el almuerzo" comentó Libby con una media sonrisa, intentando explicar de cierta manera la actitud de su amiga. Sheen levantó la vista, y al ver a Libby, bajó la cabeza en silencio y solo se dedicó a comer. Estaba claro que él no había olvidado la pequeña conversación de anoche.

Y a pesar de las condiciones adversas los dos caminaron hacia la mesa del rincón y se sentaron.

"¿Qué pasa Cindy?" preguntó Libby. Cindy, quién tenía puestos sus ojos sobre la comida, subió la cabeza para responder a la morena, cuando vio a Jimmy sentado justo al frente de ella.

"¡Tú!" exclamó con odio, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Libby "¿Cómo te atreves a sentarte conmigo después de lo de esta mañana?" dijo Cindy, subiendo el tono de voz.

Jimmy pareció no entender "¿Lo de esta mañana? ¿Qué rayos fue tan terrible que te hice esta mañana? Si con suerte te he visto..." respondió molesto. Simplemente odia cuando Cindy le empieza a discutir sin ninguna razón.

"Ah, ¿te parece poco haberme humillado frente a todos?" gritó Cindy, y todos voltearon a verlos. Jimmy abrió la boca para responder, pero ella habló antes que él pudiera contestar. "¿Sabes qué? No pienso sentarme contigo" dijo Cindy, mientras tomaba su bandeja del almuerzo y se dirigía hacia otra mesa. Libby tomó también su bandeja y siguió a su amiga.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó Libby a Jimmy mientras se paraba.

"¡No tengo idea!" respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y gracias a todos lo que estén siguiendo mi fic!**

 **** Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Primera fase del plan

"Pero Cindy, eso es imposible" le contestó Libby después de haber escuchado toda la historia de Cindy.

"¡Es que tú no viste como me habló! Te juro Libby que esto no lo voy a olvidar. Neutrón va a tener que hacer muchos méritos..." continuó hablando Cindy, sin escuchar aparentemente a su amiga. Libby roló los ojos al ver que la rubia no le estaba prestando atención.

"Cindy ¿Me quieres escuchar?" dijo molesta Libby.

"¿Ah? Si, claro que te estoy escuchado..." respondió distraída mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de manzana.

"Cindy, lo que dices es imposible porque yo estaba con él a esa hora..." dijo por fin Libby.

"¿Cómo que estabas con él?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos "¿A qué te refieres?"

Libby suspiró " A eso mismo. Yo estaba con él en clase de historia en el momento de tu entrenamiento, y ha estado conmigo hasta que llegamos aquí a la cafetería"

Cindy se quedó en silencio un momento "Pero estoy segura de que... " miró a Libby confusa. "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" finalmente preguntó.

"No tengo idea, pero lo que si se es que le debes una disculpa a Jimmy. Él estaba bastante molesto..."

Cindy se sobresaltó al escuchar eso como quien hubiese escuchado algo indecoroso "¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? ¿Pedirle disculpas? Estás loca..."

"Cindy, no puedes ser tan..." la empezó a reprender Libby, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

"Si, tal vez no fue ÉL, pero si fue por culpa de él. De seguro algún invento suyo tiene algo que ver con ésto, y la humillación que he tenido esta mañana no la perdonaré tan fácilmente."

Libby suspiró. "Lo que digas, Cindy" le dijo sin ganas de discutir, y prefirió dedicar lo que le quedaba de tiempo en jugar con las esferas de su pulsera.

La verdad es que esto no estaba en los planes, pero le había parecido deliciosamente conveniente. La cara de Cindy tras sus palabras se le aparecía en su mente como dulces melodías que alegraban su espíritu ¡Qué momento glorioso! La verdad es que el clon malvado solo estaba espiando a todo lo que estaba haciendo Cindy, cuando un montón de chicas los rodearon, seguramente por lo popular que es ahora, y revelaron su posición. Pero esto que resultó mejor que lo que tenía planeado, ahora Neutrón tendría en contra a la peligrosa de su novia, una mujer de temer. Y ésto le dio una gran idea: quizás sería conveniente que todos sus amigos estén en contra de él, así cuando sea el momento, nadie lo ayude. Mejor será irse, y empezar la primera fase del plan.

"¿Qué fue lo qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Carl con la boca llena de comida, minutos después de que Cindy y Libby se fueran. Jimmy lo miró con el ceño fruncido "¿Y yo que voy a saber?" respondió molesto. "Cindy siempre tiene que estar discutiendo y gritando por algo" terminó de decir, mientras le daba un mordisco a su emparedado.

"¿Y tú?" se dirigió a Sheen de pronto el genio "¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Hace unos instantes estabas igual que siempre, y ahora no has hablado desde que me senté con ustedes..."

Sheen lo miró. "No es contigo el problema" dijo tristemente. Jimmy supo de inmediato lo que sucedía "Es con Libby ¿cierto?". Él asintió con la cabeza "Pero no es nada importante".

Jimmy suspiró "¿No quieres hablar de eso?", pero Sheen no levantó la vista. "No" le respondió secamente.

Carl miró hacia la comida de Sheen. "Sheen ¿Te vas a comer eso?"

"Eres un gordo insensible. Sabes que me pasa algo, y te quieres aprovechar para comerte mi comida. ¿Sabes qué? si, me la voy a comer" gritó Sheen a Carl y se metió de una vez toda la comida a la boca. "¡Eres un inmaduro" gritó Carl.

"Y que tanto comes, así no te va a querer Elke" le gritó de vuelta Sheen. "¡Y tú que te metes, Sheen! ¿Sabes qué? Me iré a comer con las chicas..." dijo Carl levantándose de la mesa. En pocos segundos quedaron Jimmy y Sheen solos en la mesa, frente a frente y en silencio "Como que ya no se que hacer, como ya me comí la comida" dijo Sheen. Jimmy roló los ojos, y comió en silencio. Es decir, él viene a la escuela por ellos, pero cuando viene todo sale mal y nadie le presta atención. En todo este rato apenas a abierto la boca, sino es para comer.

Escucharon a lo lejos una exclamación de Cindy "Ah, no. Vete de aquí, Carl. Quiero alguna vez estar a solas con Libby ¿Es tan difícil de entender?"

* * *

Jimmy estaba molesto, porque la verdad es que él hace el esfuerzo de ir a la escuela a pesar de sus ocupaciones, solo por pasar tiempo con sus amigos, porque a decir verdad, él no necesita ir. Pero cuando va, todos están molestos, sus amigos están desanimados y ya ni siquiera le hablan. Sin contar con Cindy, que sigue en lo mismo, discutiendo sin razón aparente. Es por esta razón que decidió evitarlos el resto del día. Fue bastante fácil, en realidad, porque no tenía ninguna otra clase con ellos, y a decir verdad, tampoco es que ellos lo buscaran mucho. Ya no era como antes.

Tan pronto como terminó las clases, se apresuró en irse a su laboratorio para arreglar los últimos detalles de su nuevo invento, aquel que tenía que presentar esta tarde.

"¿Como estás, muchacho?" saludó Jimmy a Goddard tan pronto como había entrado al laboratorio y lo acarició en su cabeza. El laboratorio está bastante cambiado a como era cuando tenía 11 años. Le había hecho unas pequeñas modificaciones, en realidad grandes modificaciones, que lo hacían parecer, según le había dicho una vez Sheen, al interior de la remodelación que Jimmy le había hecho a Mc Puncky.

Caminó hasta su armario y sacó su bata de laboratorio y se lo puso, para dedicarse de lleno a su invento al menos durante lo que le quede de tarde hasta su presentación.

Tras un buen rato a solas con su invento, un gran estruendo lo hizo saltar de su asiento. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su casa club. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza que fueran Sheen y Carl, a quienes hace un tiempo no muy lejano, no sabía como sacarlos de aquí, ahora lo único que quería que vinieran. Jimmy se apresuró a ver al visitante por medio de su cámara que tenía instalada en la entrada: es su mamá.

"¿Qué sucede, mamá?" preguntó Jimmy al verla por la pantalla.

"Dos cosas, Jimmy" comenzó a decir "Una, es que quiero que le quites esa silla flotante a tu padre, ya no lo soporto más..."

Hugh siempre había odiado su empleo, por eso, en el momento en que Jimmy se volvió un famoso y rico inventor, consideró que lo mejor era dejar su viejo empleo, y que vivieran del dinero de Jimmy, ya que de todas formas tiene mucho, y ésto era solo un poquito comprado a todo lo que ha ganado con sus inventos. Pero jamás querría ser abusivo con su Jimbo, así que se autodenominó en probador oficial de inventos. Obviamente Jimmy jamás le pasaría los inventos importantes a su padre, los arrunaría, pero para hacerlo feliz, construye inventos con sus locas ideas, y esas son las que el prueba. El último había sido esta silla voladora, pero al parecer toda ha estado patas para arriba en casa debido a este inocente invento, pero pensándolo bien, que más podía esperar de su inmaduro padre.

"Si" Jimmy asintió "Creo que tienes razón. Esta noche hablaré con él..." se comprometió el genio.

"¿Y lo segundo?"

"La segunda cosa es que esta mañana te llegó correspondencia, dice por fuera que es muy confidencial. Espero que no sea nada peligroso..."

"¿Que cosa podrá ser?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la casa club para encontrarse frente a frente con su madre, que traía el sobre en su mano. A penas la vió, se apresuró hacia sonde estaba ella, y tomó ágilmente la carta de su mano.

"Gracias, mamá"

"Jimmy, cariño. Hice unos emparedados, están encima de la mesa de la cocina, por si quieres comer. Yo voy a ir de compras"

"Si, si quiero, gracias"

Jimmy caminó a través del patio trasero mientras abría el sobre con dirección a la cocina. Abrió la puerta, tomó su emparedado y se sentó. Bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a leer atentamente.

"¡Que raro!" dijo Jimmy, dirigiéndose a Goddard. "Aquí me dicen que se cancela mi compromiso de hoy, y todos de aquí a un mes..."

"Goddard, escanea ésto, y verifica su autenticidad" le ordenó a su perro robótico, y éste obedeció.

"Raww raww" le respondió. Después de unos segundos, ya había un resultado: _Auténtico._

"¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando, Godardd? Todos esperaban mi presentación de hoy. Era muy importante..."

 _"LLÁMALO"_ le propuso su perro por medio de su pantalla. "Buena idea, comunícame con la oficina" dijo Jimmy mientras tomaba el teléfono incorporado a Goddard.

Después de unos segundos, la secretaria contestó. "Hola, buenos días ¿en que puedo servirle?"

"Amm, hola. Soy Jimmy Neutrón y quería..."

"Oh, señor Neutrón..." lo interrumpió la señorita emocionada "¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Eso es lo que le quería decir..." le respondió impaciente "Quiero hablar con el señor Smith, urgente"

"Ay señor Neutrón, eso no va a ser posible"

"¿Cómo que no va ser posible? ¿Por qué?"

"Lo que pasa es que el señor no se encuentra en este momento. Pero si desea, yo lo puedo ayudar"

"No, no. Preferiría hablar con él personalmente, gracias"

"Bueno" dijo ella coqueta "Acá se lo va a estar esperando"

"¿Quién te va estar esperando?" preguntó una tercera voz. Era Cindy que venía entrando a su casa por la cocina, donde él se encontraba. "Creo que se te olvidó sacarle el alta voz" dijo después, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

"¿Cindy?" preguntó él, extrañado "¿Que haces aquí? No estabas tan enojada..."

"Lo estoy" le respondió la rubia con firmeza.

"¿Entonces que haces aquí?"

"¿Con quien hablabas?" preguntó ella, sin responder la pregunta de Jimmy.

"Con la secretaria de mi jefe. ¿Qué haces aquí, Cindy?"

"La escuché muy coqueta contigo..."

Jimmy roló los ojos. "Hoy estás insoportable"

"Bien" dijo ella mirando la punta de sus dedos "Dejaré pasar esto por ahora"

"Oh, gracias" respondió siendo sarcástico.

"Mira, no me gusta que estos peleados" dijo ella, y Jimmy suspiró de alivio, y la tomo por los hombros "A mi tampoco, Cindy".

"Por eso viene aquí, para darte la oportunidad de que te disculpes conmigo"

"¿Disculparme?" exclamó Jimmy arrugando la cara.

* * *

 **La verdad es que la primera fase del plan del clon malvado no está muy explícito :P Pero más adelante se entenderá.**

 **Ojalá que le haya gustado el capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disculpen si me demoré en actualizar!**

 ****Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Tomando el control

 _Unas horas antes..._

El Sr. Smith se dejó caer en su silla del escritorio de su oficina, y suspiró. Siempre que Jimmy Neutrón venía a mostrar su siguiente invento, todo el trabajo se multiplicaba por dos. De hecho, ya desde temprano sus colaboradores han estado haciendo cosas con el fin de tener todo listo para esta tarde. ¿Por qué este chico Neutrón pide tantas excentricidades cada vez que viene...?

En el preciso instante en que estaba acomodando su enorme trasero en la cómoda silla acolchada, se le empezó a mover el piso, las lámparas cayeron del techo, las botellas de whisky que se encontraban en una elegante cómoda de madera oscura se quebraron al caer al suelo, y ante tal caos, el Sr. Smith se agarró con firmeza de la pesada mesa de madera y acero de forma instintiva, totalmente confundido "¿Qué rayos es lo qué está pasando?". Y de pronto un gran estruendo ensordeció al Sr. Smith, para segundos después abrirse un gran agujero en el techo de su oficina.

Al percibir que estaba en riesgo su vida ya que era evidente que en en cualquier momento su oficina se caería en pedazos y que un gran pedazo de concreto le caería en la cabeza, se movió de donde estaba, se agachó y se metió aterrorizado debajo de su escritorio.

Otro temblor más ocurrió, y por fin sintió que algo a alguien estaba aterrizando. Movió su cabeza con cautela debajo de su escritorio e intentó ver qué es lo que estaba pasando mirando por un pequeño espacio que había en la parte trasera de la mesa, alcanzando a divisar una nave espacial, que más bien era una moto espacial. Y es en ese momento cuando ató los cabos sueltos _"¿Quién más podría aterrizar en su oficina en una moto espacial?"_

"¡NEUTRÓN!" gritó el Sr, Smith, levantándose con torpeza desde debajo de la mesa. "¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?!"

Jimmy Neutrón solo se limitó a observarlo de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¡Y MIRA EN LO QUE HAS CONVERTIDO MI OFICINA!" gritó descompuesto "TOTALMENTE DESTRUIDA"

Jimmy se acercó con total calma "Tranquilo, no hay porqué ponerse así, viejo. Esto lo arreglamos fácil" le respondió con total sangre fría.

"Fácil" repitió el Sr. Smith con una risa de incredulidad. Después se dirigió hacia Jimmy con el rostro arrugado de rabia "¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No te podías esperar unas horas? Claro, porque el señor tiene santos en la corte, hace y deshace como le da la gana..."

"Es que esto no podía esperar ¿Le podrías pedir a esa muñeca que tienes como secretaria si nos podría traer algo para beber?"

"No" respondió cortante. "Dime qué es lo tan importante que tenemos que hablar como para que hayas tenido que destruir mi oficina..." le dijo dándole la espalda.

"Sentémonos entonces" lo invitó Jimmy, sentándose en un pedazo de concreto que había caído con el impacto, y a su vez le indicó otro pedazo de concreto en donde el Sr. Smith se sentase.

"No, gracias" le respondió acelerado y ofuscado "Prefiero quedarme aquí donde estoy. Ve al grano, Neutrón"

"Bien" dijo con tranquilidad y sacó el antigua rayo hipnótico de Jimmy.

"Mira viejo" le empezó a indicar el clon al un Sr. Smith con los ojos totalmente desorbitados "Harás lo que yo te diga ¿Bien?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

"Cuando venga el otro Neutrón, tú le dirás que el adelanto de su viaje al espacio es esencial para el bienestar de toda la galaxia, y todas esas demás cosas que a él le gustan..."

El Sr. Smith volvió a asentir en silencio.

"Y después te irás a unas largas vacaciones a una galaxia lejana, y me dejarás a mi un poder para que maneje todo esto ¿Ok?"

"Si, señor"

"Y desde ahora en adelante me tratarás como tu jefe y líder" terminó de decir el clon, bajando el rayo hipnótico.

El clon se movió de desde su asiento de concreto, y con gran gracia esquivó todos los escombros para llegar al teléfono que estaba debajo de una tabla, mientras el Sr. Smith se quedaba quieto en donde estaba.

"Hola, preciosa" comenzó a decir el clon a la secretaria "Tengo sed, ¿Me podrías traer algo fuertecito?"

"Por supuesto, señor ¿Algo más?"

"Si, a ti muñeca"

* * *

"¿Debes estar bromeando?" le replicó Jimmy a Cindy después de la disparatada propuesta de pedirle disculpas por algo que él no entendía "¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que yo te voy a pedir disculpas?"

Cindy frunció el ceño y puso sus manos sobres sus caderas "Entonces ¿Esa es tu respuesta?"

"¿Y tú pensabas que podría ser otra? Cindy, yo no te hecho nada..."

"Bien, con que es esa la consideración en la que me tienes..."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con consideración. Esto muy simple, yo no te hecho nada, y tú vas a tener que aprender a no buscar discusión por cualquier tontería..."

"Cualquier tontería..." repitió Cindy "¿Sabes lo que pasó? te contaré..."

Pero en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono de Goddard, interrumpiendo a Cindy. Jimmy tomó rápidamente el teléfono, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la rubia, quien lo miró con resentimiento.

"Es de la oficina" le comentó Jimmy a Goddard

"¿Hola?" dijo el genio por el auricular.

"Hola, Sr. Neutrón" le respondió desde la otra línea una emocionada y coqueta secretaria. Cindy entrecerró los suspicacia.

"Si, hola" respondió Jimmy con voz débil, mirando de reojo a Cindy.

"Lo llamo para avisarle que el Sr. Smith acaba de llegar, y lo está esperando"

"Perfecto" respondió Jimmy "Ya voy para allá"

"Te voy a estar esperando" le dijo de pronto la mujer, con un tono más íntimo en su voz. "Después que hables con el Sr. Smith podríamos hacer algo, tú sabes.."

Jimmy frunció el ceño extrañado por la propuesta de la secretaria, y asustado porque Cindy estaba allí escuchando todo.

"¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?" preguntó confuso.

"Ah, no te hagas" lo enfrentó Cindy, sobresaltada. "Respóndele" lo retó Cindy, dándole manotazos en el pecho de Jimmy "¡Dile a qué hora puede salir!"

"Cindy, no se qué está pasando, de verdad" le explicó nervioso Jimmy, siguiendo a Cindy, quien se estaba yendo furiosa hasta su casa.

"Vete de aquí, Nerdtron" le dijo a lo lejos.

"Cindy, tengo que ir. Es algo urgente" le dio explicaciones a lo lejos.

"Haz lo que quieras, ¡cada uno tiene sus prioridades!"

"P-Pero..." iba a replicar el genio, pero la rubia ya estaba demasiado lejos.

"Esa mujer me va a tener que dar una explicación" le dijo a Goddard "Pero después de hablar con el Sr. Smith"

* * *

Jimmy abrió la puerta de la oficina de un portazo, encontrándose de frente con la secretaria, cuyos ojos se iluminaron a verlo llegar.

Pero antes que ella pudiera abrir la boca, Jimmy se le adelantó. "¿Está el Sr. Smith, cierto?" le preguntó cortante.

"Si" respondió ella débilmente, confundida por la fría actitud de Jimmy, quien sin mirarla, y sin pedirle permiso a nadie, entró con otro portazo hasta el despacho del Sr. Smith.

El corpulento hombre se encontraba quieto en su puesto tras el escritorio, como quien no tiene nada más que hacer que esperarlo.

Jimmy aclaró su garganta antes de hablar "Sr. necesito urgentemente una explicación" le dijo seriamente.

Por fin, después de todo este rato, el Sr. Smith cambió su indiferente rostro, y sonrió.

"Si, si, ya lo se. Y no te preocupes, hay muy buenas razones para suspender tus compromisos en nuestra empresa por un tiempo"

"¿Si? Pues eso espero"

"Veras, Jimmy" comenzó a hablar el hombre, mientras juntaba sus manos por sobre el escritorio "Recibí una llamada del presidente, y me dijo que se te necesita de forma urgente para una labor muy importante, que es de vital importancia para toda la galaxia. Por lo cual deberás estar fuera un tiempo ya que deberás hacer un viaje interestelar a una galaxia muy lejana..."

Jimmy habló antes que el Sr. Smith prosiguiera "¿Y por qué no me lo dijo él mismo?"

"Porque él está de viaje, Jimmy. Además que ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien"

"¿Ah no?" se sorprendió Jimmy.

"Eso no es importante en este momento"

"Lo que no entiendo, señor, ¿Por qué se canceló mi presentación de esta tarde?"

"Lo que sucede es que te tienes que ir hoy mismo"

"¿Hoy? No, no se si pueda... es muy pronto..." dudó Jimmy. ¿Qué haría con sus padres? ¿Con sus amigos? ¿Con Cindy?

"Piensalo, Jimmy. El futuro del universo está en tus manos"

El genio solo se limitó a mirarlo, meditabundo.

El sacó un pequeño utensilio, que Jimmy sabía que era un mapa holográfico, y se lo pasó "Aquí están las instrucciones que dejó el Presidente para ti. Estúdialo en tu casa, y me das una respuesta"

Jimmy estiró el brazo y lo recibió en sus manos. "¿Hasta cuando tengo para dar una respuesta?" preguntó.

"Hasta dentro de dos horas"


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Quería actualizar este fic antes que terminara el año, y a la vez desearles que pasen unas felices fiestas :)**

 **Jimmy Neutrón ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La decisión

Esta era un de las decisiones más difíciles que le había tocado. No era simplemente llegar e irse y dejar a todas aquellas personas por las cuales se ha quedado en esta ciudad perdida. ¿Cómo se les dice a sus padres que se irá por un largo tiempo y que cuando vuelva, seguramente se tendría que ir a la universidad? ¿O a su amigos? Ellos no son nada sin él. Y lo peor de todo: a Cindy no le iba a gustar nada todo ésto. ¿Cómo se le dice a la novia -y más a una como Cindy- que se iría por un largo tiempo? Y justo cuando por fin había formalizado, después de todo este tiempo. Jimmy miró su reloj: ya había pasado 12 minutos. Tenía un limitado tiempo para decidir...

"¡Lo sabía, Libby, lo sabía!" gritó Cindy en su habitación cuando Libby acudió rápidamente a su llamada que le decía que la necesitaba de forma urgente.

"A ver" le dijo Libby con calma "¿Por qué no te tranquilizas, y me lo cuentas todo?". Libby le indicó con un gesto con la mano que se sentara junto a ella en su cama, pero Cindy que aún estaba cegada por la ira, desechó la idea con un brusco movimiento de cabeza.

"Vamos, Cindy. Dime que sucedió. ¡¿Qué es eso que tanto sabías?!"

"¡Que Neutrón tiene algo con esa secretaria!" gritó Cindy ferozmente, y su rostro tenía un aire de locura.

"Ay no, otra vez con esto" dijo Libby con tedio "Cindy, ya hemos pasado por esto miles de veces, y después te darás cuenta de que..."

"¡Lo escuché, Libby! ¡Lo escuché con mis propios oídos!" respondió Cindy acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de su amiga, e instintivamente Libby se corrió un poco, temiendo por su vida.

"¿Pero qué fue lo que escuchaste?" preguntó la morena con curiosidad "¿No habrá sido un malentendido?" dijo después, en un intento de tranquilizarla "No sería raro, amiga. Tú eres bastante buena para llegar a conclusiones apresuradas..."

"No es ningún malentendido, Libby" dijo Cindy sacándole la cabeza a la muñeca que aún sobrevivía de su antiguo cuarto rosa de la infancia.

"¡Pero dime ya que fue lo que escuchaste!" exclamó Libby perdiendo la paciencia.

Cindy tomó una bocanada de aire, y trató de calmarse. Solo habló cuando creyó haberlo logrado.

"Yo fui después de la escuela a casa de Neutrón para arreglar las cosas, como tú me habías aconsejado ¿Bien?"

Libby le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera con la historia.

"OK. Le dije que le daba la oportunidad de que se disculpara conmigo, y todo quedaría olvidado..."

"Oye, espera, espera... eso no fue lo que te dije que hicieras"

"¡¿Y eso importa ahora?!" respondió Cindy descompuesta. "Ese no es el punto, no me interrumpas". Libby cerró la boca, sin decir más.

"...Bueno, como te decía, yo había ido a su casa para arreglar las cosas, pero el muy estúpido se hizo el orgulloso, y me dijo que no pensaba hacerlo. Y cuando nos encontrábamos discutiendo, sonó el teléfono de Goddard..."

Libby la miraba muy atenta, sin pestañear.

"...Y Neutrón contestó rápidamente porque se suponía que esperaba una llamada muy importante ¡Muy seria! Y la que le habló fue esa...secretaria de mala muerte, quien le coqueteó descaradamente. En un tono que era evidente que se conocían MUY CERCA. Le dijo que después de que... el cabezón este hablara con el señor -no se como se llama-, podrían salir y hacer algo.." terminó de decir la rubia, lanzando un cojín muy cerca de Libby, quien lo esquivó con dificultad.

Libby estaba confundida. "Este...no se, Cindy... debe ser un error... no creo que Jimmy..." titubeó mirando a la salvaje cara de su amiga.

"Y él me miró asustado. ¡Claro! Sabía que yo lo había cogido con las manos en la masa..." siguió hablando, como divagando en su mente, sin percatarse de la voz de Libby. De pronto sonó el teléfono celular de Libby, cuya llamada era un salvavidas entre tanto griterío de su amiga.

"Mi teléfono" se anunció Libby. "Me llaman" dijo la morena excusándose, pero Cindy ni siquiera se percató de ello. Solo siguió hablando y hablando sin parar.

"¿Hola?" contestó Libby. "¿Sheen?" exclamó sorprendida. Ella sabía que Sheen llevaba un par de días molesto con ella, y no había sido capaz de hablarle en todo el día.

"Si, Libbs. Soy yo" dijo él. "Te llamaba porque quería hablar de algo contigo". Libby perrcibió su voz con un tono un tanto apagada.

"Si, Sheen. Por su puesto" respondió tímidamente. No sabía como comportarse ante este Sheen molesto con ella.

"¿Puede ser ahora?"

Libby se volteó a Cindy, quien aún seguía quejándose sin parar. "Si, juntémonos ahora en el CandyBar" dijo ella aliviada de deshacerse de la rubia. Sus gritos alteran los nervios a cualquiera.

"Cindy, me tengo que ir" anunció Libby cuando ya le había colgado a Sheen. Por primera vez Cindy paró de hablar, y dirigió su mirada hacia Libby. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? Libby, no me irás a dejar sola..."

"Será solo por un momento" se excusó Libby. "Solo te pido no hagas nada que yo no haría"

"Vete, entonces" dijo Cindy molesta. "Déjame sola"

"Cindy, volveré para terminar esta charla"

"Vete, vete" dijo ella. Libby suspiró y salió del cuarto de Cindy. "Te juro que volveré" le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Cindy observó a Libby abandonando su cuarto con fastidio, y se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en su cama. "Genial" resopló Cindy. "Mi mejor amiga me abandona por la primera cosa que se le presenta". La rubia se echó para atrás y se recostó en su cama, encontrando su mirada frente a frente con el techo de su cuarto. Y cuando se encontraba en la más profunda de las indagaciones de sus pensamientos, algo la interrumpió. Estaba sonando el teléfono de su cuarto, cuyo sonido en este momento la hacía aún más irritable.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" respondió con brusquedad.

"Hola, Cindy" era Jimmy desde la otra línea. Al escucharlo, a Cindy se le tensionó el cuerpo. "¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No me llames más!"

"Cindy, por favor, no cuelgues. Es algo importante..." le rogó Jimmy.

"Rápido" dijo secamente la rubia.

"A ver, primero que todo, lo de la llamada que escuchaste... Cindy, es un malentendido..."

"Sí, claro" respondió Cindy "¿Eso era lo tan importante? Porque si no es así..."

"No, no era por eso por lo que te llamaba... o sea, si... más bien, esto era un de las cosas de las que quería hablar contigo"

"Ve al grano con el otro asunto, que voy a colgar"

Jimmy suspiró "Está bien. Lo que sucede es que me voy a tener que ir de viaje, un largo viaje..."

"¿Y eso qué me importa?" dijo Cindy escupiendo resentimiento por la boca. "A mi me da lo mismo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ¡Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras!"

"Entonces... ¿A ti no te importa lo que te tengo que decir? ¿Quieres terminar con todo esto por un estúpido malentendido?"

"Sí" respondió ella bruscamente. "Y no me llames más" y le colgó el teléfono. Pero a los segundos Cindy ya se había arrepentido de lo que le dijo, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llamarlo de vuelta y dejarlo hablar. Pero eso habría sido humillarse, y ella es demasiado orgullosa para eso sucediera.

* * *

Bien, si Cindy no lo quería escuchar, si para ella su orgullo era más fuerte que lo que fuera que sintiese por él, pues que así sea. Ella seguía igual de obstinada y terca que siempre, y no podía estar flaqueando por niñerías de ella, cuando estaba en juego el bienestar del universo. Jimmy tenía que tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Miró su reloj: solo le quedaban 58 minutos. Ahora bien, aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes. Es decir, no era como llegar e irse en dos horas, teniendo compromisos, amigos, familia...

"Má, Pá ¡Llegué!" gritó Jimmy después de cerrar a sus espaldas la puerta de su casa. Pero nadie le respondió.

Jimmy caminó hasta la cocina, y la recorrió con la mirada, con la ilusa esperanza de encontrarse con su madre tan absorta limpiando el horno que no lo habría escuchado. Pero no, no había rastros de su madre. "De seguro aun no llega del supermercado" pensó.

Fue hasta la cochera, esperando ver a su padre con su enorme colección de patos, pero no había rastros de él. ¿Dónde se podría haber metido ? Desde que su papá había abandonado su empleo para dedicarse a tiempo completo al ocio que le permitía el dinero de Jimmy, estaba prácticamente todo el día en casa. Y justo ahora cuando tenía que hablarle de algo importante...

El joven genio volvió a la cocina, y se dirigió al refrigerador para comer algún bocadillo, cuando vio un papelito pegado.

" _Mi amor:_

 _Nos fuimos por el fin de semana a la playa._

 _Te dejé comida para dos días._

 _Te ama_

 _Mamá y Papá"_

Jimmy sacó el papelito de allí, y lo releyó un par de veces. "¿Se fueron a la playa por el fin de semana, sin avisarme antes?"

Se acordó de cuando por culpa suya sus padres y todos lo padres de la ciudad habían sido raptados por malvados extraterrestres, quienes los querían para alimentar a un pollo gigante. Pero después recordó que su madre le había comentado de este viaje la semana pasada ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué viajaron sin él, de todos modos? ¡Pero que está diciendo! Si cada vez que su mamá le habla, y él siempre está metido en otros asuntos. ¿Por qué viajarían con él, de todos modos? Esa si sería una buena pregunta. De todos modos él ya casi nunca está en casa. No podía ser egoísta con sus padres.

Jimmy se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, y se comió una manzana mientras de dejar llevar por sus pensamiento. ¿Qué le impedía irse por un tiempo? Todos aquí pueden vivir sin él, no era indispensable para nadie. Cindy no quería saber nada de él, y sus padres ahora tenían tiempo para salir, y divertirse. ¿Por qué no aceptar la propuesta del presidente? La seguridad de nuestro universo estaba en juego, le habían pedido su ayuda. Lo necesitaban.

¿Pero qué haría allí solo por tanto tiempo? Si bien es verdad que Jimmy siempre ha sido una persona bastante independiente, y que le gusta hacerlo todo por sí solo, tampoco es lo mismo si no está con sus "Amigops"

"Eso, es. Llamaré a Carl y a Sheen, y le preguntaré si quieren venir conmigo" pensó. Sería como antes. Viajaría con ellos al espacio, él lo haría todo, y ellos dirían tonterías.

"¿Hola? ¿Sheen?"

"Ey, hola cabezón..." respondió Sheen, distraído por la presencia de Libby.

"Oye, quería ..."

"¿Me puedes llamar después? Me acaba de surgir algo..."

Jimmy suspiró. "Nah, déjalo así"

"¡Después hablamos!" le respondió el hiperativo sin prestarle mucha atención a Jimmy.

"Si, si" respondió Jimmy, un tanto cabizbajo. "Después hablamos".

Jimmy después de todos estos años, recién viene a caer en cuenta que sus constantes ausencias habían alejado de a poco a sus amigos. ¡Él pensó que siempre estarían allí! Porque siempre, después de todo, tanto Sheen como Carl había estado dispuestos a embarcarse junto a él en las más alocadas aventuras. Pero su nueva vida ocupada ha hecho que los dejara de lado, y por supuesto, ellos han estado haciendo su vida.

Pero Carl... Carl siempre había sido fiel a él. Tanto como para dejar que Jimmy experimentara en él. Carl era su mejor amigo.

Jimmy tomó el teléfono de Goddard, y ahora le marcó a Carl.

"¿Hola? Señor Whezzer, ¿Está Carl?"

"Oh, Jimmy. ¿Carl no te contó?"

"No. ¿Contarme qué?"

"Que esta tarde se iba de viaje a una convención de llamas en Sudamérica. Regresa en una semana"

"¿Pero cómo? Si lo vi esta mañana en la escuela, y no me dijo nada..."

"Oh, no se que podría haber pasado para no contarte, Jimmy. Pero si quieres le digo que lo llamaste"

"No" se apresuró a responder. "No es necesario"

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Después que los tres amigops eran inseparables, ahora ni siquiera Carl le contaba sus cosas. Ya no era como antes. Nada era como antes.

"No se preocupe señor Whezzer. Hasta luego" colgó Jimmy.

Se apresuró a mirar su reloj: quedaba tan solo 45 minutos para tomar una decisión. Y después de todo, no había nada que verdaderamente lo atara a Retroville...


End file.
